


Blonde Plot

by allofuswithwings



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Absolution Era, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: Matt is convinced he’s been the victim of a hair-related conspiracy to make him spend the night with a certain blonde-headed someone.  Set around the 2005ish mark.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Blonde Plot

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Livejournal/Dreamwidth. Originally posted June 2009.

It was the hair.

It had to be.

There was no other explanation for it.

Why else did he suddenly think it was a good idea to climb atop Dom and kiss him, as they drank wine in his hotel room after a gig one night? Why else did he not stop Dom’s hands from unbuckling his belt and opening his trousers, so he could slip his fingers inside and touch the rapidly-hardening length within? Why else did he yank off Dom’s clothes one by one and drag him to the bedroom, to spend the remainder of the night inside one another?

It had never happened before now. In all the years they’d known each other, and all the crazy, fucked-up situations they’d put themselves in, not once had they crossed that line. There’d been no stray hands during orgies, no impulsive kisses when they were high, and no lingering gazes the numerous times they’d been starkers in each other’s presence.

So something must have changed. Something that altered the way he saw Dom.

The only thing he could think of was the hair. That had to be it. There could be no other reason.

Dom had been letting it grow long for a while now; longer than it had been in quite some time. He’d kept it fairly neat, but nothing particularly styled, and let it stay that sort of mousey brown while they were finishing up touring for _Absolution_.

Then he’d gone and turned himself blonde again.

Out of the blue, without telling anyone, even his supposed best friend.

It was bloody inconsiderate.

And not that bleach-bottle platinum, or any other tone he remembered Dom having before. This one was a darker, muted honey, and cut into a layered, side-parted style. There was a distinct lack of product, and just a generally softer appearance about him; it looked completely and utterly _natural_.

The change must have done something to his head, shifted his perceptions about Dom and made him impulsive that night. It made him want to run his fingers slowly through those golden locks, made him want to know what they looked like when dampened with sweat, and to know what they felt like in his grip when he was coming.

Yes, it was definitely the hair that had done it. Infiltrated his brain with some fucked-up notion of nostalgia, to remind him just how long he’d known Dom. And by that logic, made him question why he’d never bothered to cross that sexual boundary with Dom.

It was devious, was what it was, that hair of his. Innocent little blonde number weaselling its way into the dark recesses of his mind to push all his attraction buttons without him noticing.

If it had been something dramatic and deliberately seductive, he would have realised and been on his guard. But no, it’s subtlety and simplicity had lulled him into a false sense of security.

And before he knew it, his hands were mapping every inch of Dom’s heated skin, and his lips divulging sounds of desire and desperation he never thought the drummer could produce in him.

It was all the result of that supposedly innocuous hair of his. Pretending to be just an understated change in appearance, when really it was a deliberately sneaky instrument of sexual entrapment. Making him do and feel things that were completely crazy and unintentional, against his will.

It was obvious, that crafty blonde slag had put one over on him.

And god knew what other underhanded weapons of enchantment he had in his arsenal. He’d better be careful, yes he had.

In case it happened again. Because he couldn’t have that, now could he?


End file.
